prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Aguri
is one of the Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. ''She is a mysterious character who appears at the end of Episode 22, while saving the Cures' life. She finally reveals herself as Aguri in Episode 23. She is smart, and very wise. Aguri's alter ago is, . She uses Ai's power to transform. Personality Aguri is calm and wise beyond her young years. She tends to tell rules to people, and is also strict, reaching the point where her comments can be hurtful. She has an appreciation for good food, as seen with the flavour of a peach roll, which she described in great detail, and how she was a regular of a restaurant even since being "drawn" by their anmitsu. She sometimes says "Bravo," mostly when she eats something she thinks tastes good. She would also say "Adieu" when departing. History Early Life Aguri used to be Cure Ace a long time ago, as she was with Ai, in Trump Kingdom. She decided to fight the Selfish King, after finding out that he was going to go to Earth too, however, as she fought, she failed, resulting on her, and Ai to separate. After this, Cure Ace went to Earth to find the other Cures, and fight the Selfish King together, however Ai got turned into an egg. Saving the Cures After Regina was brainwashed, she started attacking the Cures. The Cures got easily defeated and de-transformed. Then Regina was about to fire her final attack but Cure Ace's attack stopped it. After this happened, Cure Ace introduced herself much to everyone's shock. Regina and Cure Ace started fighting. After she noticed that Cure Ace had amazing power, Mana started to cry about Regina, who was getting hurt, even though she was evil. Cure Ace then almost purified Regina, with Ace Shot. Regina had exhausted all her power, and could not get up. Pell took her as Mana came to her, Regina blamed Mana for what had happened, which left her upset. When Cure Ace saw Mana crying, she took her Lovead, and told her that she would give it back once Mana learned how to not cry even for a situation like this. Mana became very disappointed as Cure Ace then suddenly left. Revealing Herself During the festival, Mana, who was taking care of Ai, thought she saw Regina. Mana then started following Regina. Running into an alley Mana then saw that it was just a mirage but behind her Aguri appeared but did not tell Mana her name. Ai came up to her, and Mana saw how Ai was with her. Aguri then told Mana to watch out because bad things were going to happen to her friends, Mana got surprised. Meanwhile, Leva, and Gula, had summoned Jikochuus, which were destroying the festival. Makoto, transformed along with Rikka, and Alice, and were fighting, however they were easily defeated as they were not the same without Mana. Mana heard it, and went there with Aguri. Mana, then saw that her friends were badly hurt, and with full courage, Mana started to be brave. Seeing this, Aguri then gave Mana her Lovead back. Then, Mana transformed into Cure Heart. Suddenly, Aguri with the help of Ai, transformed into Cure Ace. She then paired up with Cure Heart. They started fighting and they easily defeated the Jikochuus. Then Cure Heart purified one of them with, Heart Shoot, while Cure Ace used Ace Shot. Suddenly the two Jikochuus got purified. Leva and Gula left and then Cure Ace told the Cures that they had to be prepared for more of this, and quickly left. The Cures got suprised by it. Cure Ace '"The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!"' 愛の切り札!キュアエース! ''Ai no kirifuda! Kyua Ēsu! is Aguri's alter ago. Cure Ace represents love. As Cure Ace, Aguri has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. Transformation To transform to Cure Ace, Aguri uses the Love Eyes Palette, and the power of Ai, who produces a Lovead to transform. Aguri places her Cure Lovead on it, grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. She creates her eye shadow and the heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. Madoka appears in a flash spinnning around and growing up a bit, then creating flames that ignite her. Her costume appears from the flames and she introduces herself. She seems to be the only Cure that ages during transformation. Attacks * : Her main attack. She needs the Love Kiss Rouge to perform this attack. Depending on the color of lipstick she puts on, the effects of the attack are different. **'Red' - used to purify Jikochuus **'Purple' - used to freeze enemies in place **'Yellow' - used to trap enemies with vines **'Blue' - used to encase enemies in a bubble * is Cure Ace secondary individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. It hasn't appeared yet, but it seems that is going to appear in episode 31 or 32 along with the other cures new attacks. Power-Ups Like her Cure partners she can Power Up by herself when she takes the battle serious, this happens when a red light appears around her body. Relationships Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Makoto '- Aguri has respect for them all, as they have respect for her. Aguri also teaches them, the "Five Vows" which a Cure should have. 'Madoka Mari - Aguri's grandmother. Aguri would do anything to protect her. Morimoto Eru - Aguri's schoolmate. Aguri always protects her against bullies. Songs Aguri's voice actress, Kugimiya Rie, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *5minutes Duets TBA Etymology Madoka (円) - 円 means "circle" Aguri (亜久里) - 亜 can be translated to "Sub," whiles 久 does not have a real meaning in Japanese, but in Chinese 久 means "Long." The 里 in Aguri means "Village." Her name might mean "Circular Sub Long Village" Trivia *She is the only Doki Doki! Cure to be represented not by a card suit, but by a card itself, the Ace. *She is the second ''Doki Doki! ''Cure to represent love. *She is the only ''Doki Doki! ''Cure that does not have her fairy in a part of her dress. *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear make-up in her Cure form. *Although late-arrival Cures are not uncommon, Cure Ace is the first late-arrival Cure whose civillian identity was not a character that already appeared. *She is the third Cure to have red as a theme color. *She is the fourth Cure to have her transformation completely different from her teammates. *Aguri is the second Cure to be voiced by one of the Dark Pretty Cure 5's voice actresses (Kugimiya Rie, who voiced Dark Lemonade), following Aoki Reika. *She is the third Cure to have a fire-themed transformation, despite her powers not actually being fire-elemental. This also makes her the second Cure to have an element of nature featured in her transformation but not actually having said element as part of her powers, following Cure Passion, whose transformation involves water. *She is currently the only cure to have grow in age upon transformation. *She is the second Cure to be in elementary school. *She can teleport and when she do that the storm of petals covering her body like Coupe *Aguri's Cure form, Cure Ace, looks similar to Princess Marie Ange, and they both share the same initials, M.A or A.M. **She also share the same initials with Aida Mana. *Cure Ace's motto, "Beauty is the proof of justice!", is similar to Bad End Beauty's motto, "Beauty is justice." *Cure Ace is the first Cure to have a limited time to be in her Cure form (for 5 minutes). *She is the second Cure to have been a Cure before her teammates, lose her ability to transform, and regain her ability to transform again, after Tsukikage Yuri. Gallery Videos Category:Cures Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters